What Do You Want?
by HeyLeslie
Summary: Chad's willing to try anything to get Sonny to like him. He'd even do the unthinkable...change his hair! How far will he go for Sonny's affection? What does she even want? Channy! Kind of fluffy.
1. The Wrong Side

I still don't own Sonny With A Chance. Or Robert Pattinson...yet. ;)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonny sighed dreamily.

"His eyes even sparkle in pictures!" She whispered to herself.

She hugged her copy of Tween Weekly, which contained a jumbo sized poster of a certain blond headed dramapants.

Her reverie was broken by the voice of said dramapants.

"Really, Sonny? Really? You're hugging a magazine? I bet it's a picture of _moi_." Chad smirked, running a hand through his hair.

Surprised, she quickly released her hold on the magazine, dropping it to the floor.

"Y-yeah right. As if I would hug a picture of you!"

Smooth, Sonny. Smooth.

"Then what exactly were you hugging?" Chad bent down to pick up the magazine.

She lunged for it, hoping beyond hope that she would get to it first.

Everything was in slow motion.

Her arms stretched out.

Almost there.

_Almost there._

Her fingers brushed against the paper, trying desperately to get a grip on it...

And he grabbed it.

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

He was going to see who she was hugging. Him. He would never let her live it down!

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh-_

Her chanting was cut off by his voice.

He raised an eyebrow. "Robert Pattinson? I don't see what's so great about him." He paused. "What's so great about him?"

Sonny was a little shocked. Robert Pattinson? What? She glanced at the picture. He was looking at _the wrong side_! Oh thank goodness! She was saved!

"Oh uh, yeah. Robert is um, really hot." She stuttered.

Act normal, Sonny! Say something...

"And I don't remember inviting you in here." She blurted, trying to sound angry.

"And that would be because you didn't. I just walked in, duh."

She rolled her eyes. Good. He'll never suspect a thing now! Keep talking!

"Oh, and Robert is great. He has gorgeous hair and pretty eyes and a super hot english accent. And he's a great actor." She smiled to herself.

Ha. Bad actress? Her? Yeah, right.

Chad stroked his chin, putting on his 'thinking face'.

"Yeah, that pretty much describes me." He decided. "Minus the english accent."

She rolled her eyes again. Okay, that did sound a lot like him. But he couldn't know that. Cover!

"Chad, you are nothing like Robert Pattinson."

He narrowed his eyes.

"So are you saying that I don't have gorgeous hair and pretty eyes? Are you saying that I'm not a great actor?" He said with a mock hurt tone.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

He gasped.

"I mean, look at him." She grabbed the magazine from his hands. "He has...erm...facial hair! And, uh, his hair is kind of messy. Good messy. Oh, and look at his eyebrows! They're not perfectly plucked, but they're definelty not a unibrow. He looks like he's the type of guy who's not so concerned about his _appearance_ all the time." She said pointedly.

"You like guys who aren't concerned with their appearance? The 'disheveled' look?" He asked, doubt lacing his voice.

"Yep. Definetly. Pretty boys are just so annoying." She smirked. Gosh, she should win an award or something.

"Hmph. Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

He stormed out of the room.

Phew! That was a close one!

She picked up her magazine.

"Now where was I?" She whispered to herself, smiling.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, this is going to be my first story that isn't a one-shot! How exciting.

In the next chapter, Chad is going to try being 'disheveled'. Teehee.

We'll see how well _that_ works out for him. ;)

Sooooooo, did you like it? Did you dislike it?

Why don't you let me know?

In a review!

I really really really love reviews.

So make my day and review away! :]


	2. Changes

Here's the second chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
And, of course, thanks to my Beta Reader, have-a-cookie. She made my story much better!  
:)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chad sat hunched over his laptop, as he had been for quite a few hours. Pieces of paper and multi-colored pens littered his desk, the papers covered with little notes and quotes. Some even had pictures. Upon first glance Chad appeared to be studying, or possibly working on a project. But upon closer inspection, you would notice that all the pictures seemed to be of one particular person. And that all the quotes we're by one particular person. And all the notes were about one particular person. One particular person that Sonny Munroe had said was hot.

Robert Pattinson.

Chad did not like Robert Pattinson.

Currently, Chad was staring at a picture of Robert, trying to figure out how he could subtly be more like him.

He sighed, frustrated, and walked over to the nearest mirror, which was about a foot away.

Staring at his reflection he ran a hand through his hair experimentally, attempting the 'good messy' look.

It wasn't working for him.

He stuck out his bottom lip, pouting, and collapsed onto a couch.

'What the heck does Sonny see in that guy?' He wondered aloud, as if the answer would come to him. 'I mean, he's just so weird. Always touching his hair like that. Like, does he have lice or something?'

Chad chuckled at his own words, they made him feel a little better.

'And what's with the whole 'nice guy' thing? No one's actually that humble." He muttered. He looked down at the dressing room carpet, and was hit with another thought, 'Maybe that's one of the things Sonny likes about him!''

He jumped up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, quickly writing something down. 'Hmm... What else was there? Um...Oh! Facial hair.'

He wrote that down too.

Another hour later, Chad had a whole list of things he could wear, say and do to be more like Robert Pattinson.

To be more like what Sonny wants.

He smiled to himself, reading over his list another time. 'This is so going to work.' he said as he grabbed his keys and left his room.

Chad waltzed up to Sonny's dressing room, actually knocking and not just barging in like usual.

Robert was polite.

Sonny liked Robert.

So Chad would be polite.

He waited patiently, and finally Sonny came and opened the door.

"Hey Chad! Wha-" She stopped, finally looking at him, seeing that he was dressed in a flannel plaid shirt, a black t-shirt and jeans. And he was wearing some beat-up converse.

But the most different thing of all was his hair.

Gone was the 'lightly flipped' look he usually sported.

Gone was the perfectly clean hair he always had.

Gone was the famous order and perfection of Chad Dylan Cooper's hair.

In its place was something very different.

It was messy.

It was a little greasy looking.

And there was no order. He basically looked like he rolled out of bed and walked to her dressing room.

She was, of course, completely shocked.

Flabbergasted.

Disbelieving.

"Uh, hey Chad! You look...different!" She managed to get out.

"Yeah, I just thought that I should spend less time on my appearance." He said, running a hand through his hair. When Sonny didn't reply, he continued, "I'm just, you know, trying out a new look."

"Uh huh." She nodded, still trying to wrap her head around the new Chad. "So, um, why the change?" She asked, very curious as to why Chad abandoned his 'perfect' self in exchange for this more disheveled version.

"Uh, you know, I just felt like reinventing myself. Thought I'd try something new." He rubbed one of his eyebrows and scratched an ear.

"Oh, well, that's nice." She smiled nervously. "So what's up? Is there any reason you came by?"

"Just visiting my favorite random." Chad smirked. "Anyways, I've got to get going. We're shooting in five."

"Oh, okay! Bye!" Sonny smiled her usual huge smile and waved.

"See ya, Sonny." He turned and walked away.

Sonny stared at his retreating form, wondering what the heck just happened.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading my little story!  
Reviews are awesome, by the way. I really like getting them. _Wink wink, nudge nudge_. ;)


	3. Plots

Alright guys, here's chapter three! Thanks again to my beta reader, have-a-cookie.  
And thanks to everybody who reviewed!! I love reading every single review. They brighten my day. :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sonny frowned as she pushed around the so-called food on her plate. Chad had been acting very strange lately, and she had no idea why.  
And it was really bothering her.

He hadn't been his arrogant self for the past few days and, as odd as it seemed, she missed it.

She missed his constant self complimenting.

She missed his perfect hair.

She even missed the Mackenzie Falls uniform he used to wear all the time.

Sonny just missed her Chad.

"Sonny? Sooooonny! Earth to Sonny!" Zora was waving a fork in her face, trying to get her attention.

"Huh? What?" Sonny dropped her fork in surprise, and it landed with loud clanking noise on her plate. She looked up at Zora with a blank look.

"We've been telling you about the new sketch, Sonny!" Zora cried. "The one with the talking shovel…?"

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Sonny stuttered, "I totally know what you're talking about."  
She nodded.

Zora looked at her with disbelief written all over her face, and Sonny looked down at her plate of mush.

"I'm listening now." She mumbled.

Zora smiled, clapping her hands loudly, "Okay then! Back to the sketch! Now, Grady is going to find the shovel with Nico, and start digging and then..."

Zora's ramblings soon turned to buzzing in Sonny's ears. She couldn't help it, her thoughts just drifted back to Chad without her permission.  
She had to figure out what was wrong with him...

Alright. It was decided. She would go talk to him. She'd just walk right up to him and ask why he was acting so strange.

She mentally nodded her head. With that out of the way, she could finally concentrate on the sketch.

"And then Sonny will come in and say 'Hola! What a fine piece of coal you've got there!'. Got that, Sonny?" Zora asked.

Good thing she'd been paying attention just then!

"Yep! I got it." She said, smiling widely. "Hola! What a fine piece of coal you've got there!" She repeated.

Zora nodded and continued.

Sonny glanced around the Condor Studios cafeteria, looking for Chad.

Okay, she'd go talk to him, but first she had to find him.

____________________

Chad smiled evilly as he aimed the dart straight at Robert Pattinson's head. He threw it and watched as it sailed through the air, before hitting its target perfectly.

He padded across his dressing room carpet as he went to collect the magnetic darts.

He had stuck a picture of his new worst enemy to his fridge, and was amusing himself by throwing darts at him.

Because he was upset.

Sonny had barely even noticed his new look! She was supposed to be throwing herself at him, but it wasn't working out that way.

What was he doing wrong? He'd been polite, he'd dressed sloppier, he'd...changed his hair, and Sonny still didn't seem to like him.

He sat down on a black leather couch and pouted, wondering what Robert Pattinson had that he didn't.

_________________

The So Random! cast finished practicing their newest sketch, the one with the shovel, and retreated to their dressing rooms.

Sonny had decided that she was going to talk to Chad, but first she would talk to Tawni. She new stuff about boys, so she might now what was up with Chad.

Tawni was sitting at her vanity mirror, telling herself how pretty she was.

Typical.

Sonny smiled and walked over to Tawni, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Tawni!" She said sweetly, "Did I ever tell you how pretty you are? Because you are so pretty."

Tawni smiled at herself, fluffing her hair.

"I know!" Tawni giggled. "So, what do you want?"

Sonny sat down on the nearest couch, the smile dropping from her face.

"Have you noticed how weird Chad's been acting lately?" She started.

"Yeah! He's been all... greasy. And messily dressed!" Tawni shuddered.

"I know!" Exclaimed Sonny, "I just don't know why he's acting like this!"

"So you came to me for advice." Stated Tawni, grinning.

Sonny nodded.

"Well, I know a thing or two about boys, Sonny." Tawni said, turning to look at her, "And a boy like Chad would only change like that for a girl or more money."

Sonny looked confused. "I don't see how dressing like that would make him more money..."

"Exactly! So it must be for a girl." Concluded Tawni.

Sonny felt her heart drop. So, Chad was doing this for a girl. She wondered who he would do something like this for...

"Who... Who do you think he's doing this for?" She didn't even know why she was asking. Like she wanted to know.

Tawni looked at her in shock. "Duh! It's obvious, Sonny! You honestly don't know?"

Sonny frowned, confused again. "No, I don't. I didn't realize it was so obvious."

Tawni shook her head, smiling. "It's you, silly! Even Nico and Grady noticed how he looks at you!"

Sonny's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Seriously serious?" She demanded.

"Yes! So now we just have to figure out why he'd try to look like.. likeRobert Pattinson or something just for you."

Sonny's jaw dropped again. How did she not see that?! She smacked herself in the head.

"Oh my gosh! I know exactly why Chad is acting weird!" Sonny said excitedly.

"Well, share!"

"I told Chad that I thought Robert Pattinson was hot!"

"Oh, and now he's trying to be like Robert so that you'll think he's hot too!" Tawni giggled. "That's just too funny!"

Sonny couldn't help but laugh too.

When their laughter had died down, Sonny asked Tawni what she should do now.

"Well, you could just tell him that you like him, not Robert." Tawni stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I could..." Sonny started, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Or..." Tawni grinned, knowing exactly what Sonny was thinking.

"We could have some fun with this!" exclaimed Sonny.

They laughed evilly and began plotting.

_______________________

Sonny and Tawni sat in the uncomfortable cafeteria chairs, whispering excitedly. Chad would walk in at any moment, and then they could execute step one of their plan.

A minute later Chad walked in. Sonny nudged Tawni, and they began talking loudly.

"You know what Tawni? I'm so over Robert."

"Yeah. So who do you like now?" Tawni spoke extra loud, just to make sure Chad heard.

Which he did. He had been listening since he heard 'so over Robert' and he was currently straining to hear the answer to Tawni's question.

"Oh, there's this guy I saw in some movie. He had this purple Mohawk and thick black eyeliner and black nail polish and he was sooo hot! Oh, and he had like, a million piercings."

"Ooh! I didn't know that Goth was your type Sonny!" Tawni emphasized the 'Goth' and 'type'.

"I know! I'm just totally into that now though. Like, I think I'd fall head over heels for a Goth guy!" She practically shouted the last part.

On the outside, Chad looked completely cool. Cool as a cucumber. But on the inside, he. Was. Freaking. Out.

"GOTH?!? Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT do Goth!" He thought frantically.

He left the cafeteria in a hurry. He actually had already eaten at The Falls, and he only went to the cafeteria to see Sonny, but now he needed to do some serious thinking.

Sonny and Tawni burst out laughing as soon as Chad left.

"That was great!" Sonny choked out.

"I know!" Tawni laughed.

"You don't think he'll actually cut his hair, right?" Sonny's laughter turned a little nervous.

"No way! Chad? With a Mohawk?!" Tawni laughed even harder.

Sonny laughed at the mental image of Chad with a Mohawk, "Yeah, you're right. He would never do that!"

They were so busy laughing that they didn't even notice when Zora got up and left the table.

And back in the dressing room they were so busy plotting that they didn't notice Zora in the vents, listening in.

And they would never think that she was going to go tell Chad all about their ittle plan.

"This is going to be fun." She whispered to herself, smirking.

____________________________________________________________________________

Voila! I tried to make it a little longer. Review? Please? I loooooove reviews! :D


	4. Mohawks and Kisses

Here's the last chapter guys! Hope you all like it. :)

* * *

Chad was pouting in dressing his room, as he did so often lately, when a series of loud knocks interrupted his self pitying. He hurried over, hoping to see Sonny standing there, telling him that she changed her mind about the whole Goth thing, that it was all a joke, and that she found no one more attractive then Chad Dylan Cooper. He swung the door open and was instantly disappointed. It wasn't his lovely Sonny standing on at his door, not at all. Instead it was one of her Chuckle City pals, the short, younger one. His smile dropped. What was this ones name? Something weird, like Zozo, or Bozo. Bozo from Chuckle City. That worked. Ah, making fun of people, even if only in his own mind, always made him feel better.

Bozo brushed past him, walking into his dressing room and plopping herself down onto one of his couches. His mouth dropped open and he was just about to call security when she spoke.

"Call me Agent Z. I've got some important information you probably want to know." 'Agent Z' spoke seriously, as if she were about to disclose something of actual importance.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well, do go on then." He drawled sarcastically.

Agent Z narrowed her eyes and stood up. "It was about Sonny, but since you obviously don't want to know, I'll be going."

His eyes widened. "Sonny? What is it about Sonny?" He demanded.

Agent Z smirked. "Why so desperate to know what's going on with Sonny, Chad?"

His face reddened as he tried to think of an excuse. "I, uh, well, I just figured it must be important if you had to break into my dressing room to tell me."

He pat himself on the back mentally. Good save.

She raised an eyebrow at him, not believing a word he said.

Okay, maybe not a good save.

"Uh huh. Suuuuuure. Anyways, you heard Sonny's little conversation with Tawni at lunch, didn't you?"

He tried to act casual, shrugging as he replied. "Yeah, I heard a bit."

She grinned widely and said, "It was all fake. They planned it. They just wanted to see if you would actually get a Mohawk."

Chad looked confused. "What? Why would she... How would she... But..."

"Chad, have I ever lied to you?" She questioned innocently, batting her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. "Actually, you-"

"Exactly!", she interrupted, "Now, I know you like Sonny and Sonny likes you and I've got a plan. So listen up!"

"Wait, what? Sonny likes me? She really likes me? Sonny Mon-"

"Oh hush! Yes, she does. Now listen!"

Chad grinned widely. "Alright, Kid. Go ahead."

* * *

Sonny was sitting in her dressing room, flipping through her favorite magazine. She hadn't seen Chad all day and, despite Tawni's reassurance, was a tad bit worried.

He wouldn't actually cut his hair off. Not Chad Dylan Cooper.

He just wouldn't.

No way.

No how.

....

Right?

He had done the disheveled thing. How far would he go?

Face twisted in fear, Sonny jumped of the couch and raced to the door.

Flinging it open, she collided with a hard mass of something.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't even look when I-" Her stuttered apology was cut short by her gasp.

Eyes widening, she raised a hand up to point at the gasp worthy sight.

"You...you're hair, it's....Oh my gosh!" She flung her hands over her mouth, to shocked to speak.

Chad just grinned at her.

"Hey Sonny! Like my new hair cut?" He said, reaching up to brush his fingers over the purple tip of his green Mohawk.

"I- Uh, Chad, why did you um... why did you cut your hair?" She struggled to speak, trying desperately to mask the horror in her voice.

It took all of Chad's acting skills not to burst out laughing.

"Well, actually, I heard you talking to Tawni yesterday. It sounded like this," He gestured to his horrendously colored hair, "is what the ladies are into these days."

So," He leaned closer, lowering his voice, "what do you think?"

Sonny's breathing accelerated. Did he just ask her a question? What was she thinking about? Why was he so close all of a sudden?

She stared into his ocean eyes, managing to mumbled a, "What did you say?"

His eyes sparkled with mischief. Too bad she didn't notice.

"My hair, Sonny. What do you think of my hair?" He asked slowly, pulling her out of her reverie.

Hair? His hair? His hair! Oh shoot!

Dread flooded through her. She had to tell him the truth. Oh man.

"Chad, ah... When you heard me and Tawni talking, well, it was kind of a joke."

He feigned confusion. "What do you mean? You wouldn't purposely set me up, would you Sonny?"

He was giving her puppy dog eyes, and she had never felt more guilty in her life.

"Oh Chad! I'm so sorry! It was all Tawni's idea! She said you wouldn't actually do it and it would just be funny and so I did it but then I was worried you would do it and so I ran out here and you already did it!" She said quickly, praying he wouldn't be that mad at her.

"Wait, are you saying that you liked my old hair?" He asked, looking confused. He was laughing hysterically on the inside.

"Yes! I loved it! It was so shiny and flippy and golden and pretty and now it's gone! I'm so sorry! I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"I'm so terribly hurt, Sonny. Luckily, I think I have a few things in mind that might make me feel a little better." He grinned.

Sonny narrowed her eyes, his grinning making her suspicious. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

He smiled warmly, eyes glowing. Cupping her cheek with his right hand, he slowly brought his face closer to hers. She immediately forgot all suspicions.

"Oh, Chad Dylan Coo-" Her words were cut off.

By his mouth.

On hers.

She smiled into the kiss, reaching up to run her fingers through his soft, silky hair...which was no longer there. Right. She decided to see what his...bald...head would feel like. She touched it hesitantly and it felt weird. It didn't even feel like skin.

Come to think of it, it felt a lot like... Tawni's bald cap!

Breaking the kiss, she tugged on Chad's Mohawk. It didn't budge. She tried again, a little harder, and it came right off.

She stared at the plastic cap.

Chad stared at her, still dazed from the kiss.

She looked up at Chad, at his glazed eyes, at his just-been-kissed lips, at his perfect hair that was only slightly messed up by the Mohawk cap, and her face broke out into a huge smile. She threw the plastic cap to the ground.

Beaming, she said, "I probably should be mad at you, but I'm too happy to care!"

She laced her fingers in his hair, glad that she could finally do so.

"I love your hair." She sighed, smiling softly, "Never ever change it again."

He grinned back at her, immensely enjoying his little ego boost. "So, when I'm a 50 year old man you think I should keep my hair like this?"

She rolled her eyes, swatting his shoulder playfully. "Oh, just be quite and kiss me again."

He was happy to oblige.

* * *

The End!  
Thank you for reading this! And thanks to everyone who reviewed. Reviews are so great. It's so exciting to see that I got new reviews for a story.  
And thanks to have-a-cookie for beta-ing!

=]

Until next time,

HeyLeslie


End file.
